geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MCPECreepypastaMaker/Pinkie Pie's Suicide
God, is there any new creepypasta storys? No. Here is my story of the lost episode VHS tape i found. one day i was going for a walk when randomly i saw a VHS tape lying in the grass. I picked it up, it had no title to it. So i brung it home, and played it in my VCR. When i did, i said oh, this is a MLP episode. But i was wrong. When it played, it was very messed up. I saw it was very old in one way. And i questioned myself, how is this old? Possibly because it was thrown and crushed a little. As it played, the episode was named: Pinkie Pie's Suicide. As the alternative name of this pasta. It showed static before the episode was shown. Confused enough, it started off like the episode Pinkie Pride. The episode was very staticky too, but i could see it a little. If possible footage from it, well i dont know. I never recorded it. The audio goes out at a point for a minute or two, and it comes back . Remember the spongebob bootleg tape story? Here is a refrence to it. The sound it corrupted with loud buzzes interrupting the sound it cuts to static at a point, and shows a scene from the episode. No audio again but very, very staticky. Then it cuts inside her house. She then says this: "Well, i guess it's it Gummy. Our last party in Ponyville." It shocked me. While she puts her party stuff away Rainbow Dash comes in. And she gets confused. "Whats with all the stuff Pinkie?" She replies "Nothing, just getting my party stuff out." She walks out. And closes the door. Pinkie puts her party stuff away and the scene cuts to black. A fuzzy noise is heard fading in. The scene cuts to Pinkie Pie walking. She sneaks over to the party, she sees that Rainbow is having a good time. She starts realisticly crying. She goes into a kitchen store. Nobody was in there. She went in there she found a knife, and the scene shows her staring into the camera. The image showed her with realistic red eyes. The scene cuts to the party. And she wants to check on Pinkie. But she shrugs and goes back to the party. The scene goes back to Pinkie Pie. And she is now shredding tears of blood. And after 2 minutes of her, she holds the knife up. And chops her head off. The scene shows her dead on the floor. The fuzzy noise stops. With blood pouring from her head. And goes silent. The scene cuts to the party. It was over. They went to Pinkie Pie's House. They greeted her, but they are now shocked. They all ask and look for her, Rarity found her dead in the store. The tape seized. And i looked at it. It had some scratches. So i just put it back in. And watched it. But the scene cut to the graveyard. They were at her grave. They all start crying realisticly. The scene shows her grave. Pinkie Pie says: always stay happy. Then it abruptly cuts to static. And it ends. I popped it out and smashed it into tiny peices of nothing! Category:Blog posts Category:Lost Episodes Category:Suicide Category:VHS Category:MLP